


this is gospel

by keijiwrites



Series: klance prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: prompt: klance nsfw thicc Keith (or just thicc'd thighed) possible college AU on tumblr





	this is gospel

Clubs. Keith hated those. Even more if his best friend/crush/friend with benefits was literally grinding up against a complete stranger. He wanted to strangle the other guy but he had worked on his impulses and they were better than ever. He took out his phone and shot Lance a text.

_I’m headed back. See u later_

He shoved it back in his pocket, scowling. He fixed his jacket as he stepped out of the club. It was hot in there but the sudden chill hit Keith’s face like a painful slap. He was grumbling to himself the way back. It wasn’t a long walk from the dorms. Only a ten minute walk and Keith needed those ten minutes to relax. When he arrived, he kicked off his shoes - still grumbling - and shoved his clothes in the hamper. He wasn’t pissed because Lance was grinding it up with some stranger, he was pissed because it was supposed to be their moment to catch up.

Lance and Keith didn’t see each other much. Their conflicting schedules were a pain in the ass to properly catch up. If Lance was free, Keith had classes and vice versa and by the time Keith came back to the dorm from work, Lance was already asleep. It was the first night they had the same night free.

Just as he settled in bed, having showered, the door opened. Keith saw Lance with regret written all over his face. Keith scowled at him and turned his gaze to his phone, his back to Lance.

“Keith-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Lance.” His tone was sharp, the message clear that he wasn’t happy.

“Excuse me for wanting to have some fun.”

Something inside Keith snapped that hadn’t in a very long time. He kicked off the sheets and turned to Lance, dark eyes filled with anger. “It was supposed to our night, Lance.  _Ours_! Do you know how long I was waiting for this? This is the first time in  _months_  that  _both_  of our schedules were open and you decided to grind up with some dude. You always do the same thing over and over again!” He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. “Just, whatever.” He finished lamely, arms hugging his body. He was avoiding Lance’s gaze like the plague.

The bed dipped. “Keith. Look at me, please.”

“Go to bed, Lance.” He involuntarily shivered as Lance ran a hand through his hair.

Lance hummed. “You smell nice, Keith.” He nudged his nose against Keith’s neck.

Keith sighed, granting Lance better access to his neck. He gripped on Lance’s hair as the Cuban trailed feather light kisses along it. This was their usual. Lance would fuck up and make up for it with sex. They were more friends with benefits than anything.

Keith let out a growl as Lance bit on his neck. He tangled his hands in short, brown hair and pulled Lance’s head back before kissing the tanned neck. Lance’s hands tangled in his hair, moaning quietly. He gasped as Keith bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, Keith. Are you that pissed?”

Keith didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he pressed the heel of his hand against the tent of Lance’s jeans. “Rock, paper, scissors?” Lance groaned but acquiesced. Keith frowned when he threw paper and Lance scissors. “Best two out of three?”

“No.”

Keith grunted as Lance pinned him against his bed and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss, Lance shoving off his jacket. Keith ran his hands under Lance’s shirt, slowly rising it. Lance shuddered and broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt. Lance ducked his head to kiss Keith’s chest and suck a few hickies. Keith bit his lip to keep himself from moaning loudly when Lance pulled down his boxers, dick bobbing.

Keith sighed, throwing his head back as Lance grabbed the base of his dick. His breath hitched as Lance peppered kisses on his thighs and bit them softly.

“I fucking love your thighs.” Lance murmured, hand gripping on Keith’s left thigh.

Keith had gained a few pounds since their first year of college. Most if it went to his thighs and ass. Lance had been ogling him the entire first week until Keith pointed it out. Lance had admitted that he loved Keith’s thighs while the latter’s face turned red. That was how they started their friends with benefits deal. Lance was turned on and Keith went along with it. They had never done anything sexual without being mad at one another first. To them, it eased the tension between them by literally fucking it out of their systems.

Ever since then, Keith didn’t work out. He liked the confidence boost Lance’s ogling gave him and the very few one night stands he’s had since then.

Keith moaned as Lance sucked on the head of his cock. His hands were gripping Keith’s thighs as he squeezed Lance’s body between them and if Keith said he didn’t like it he was lying. Lance sucked on it like there was no tomorrow. Keith was keening, back arching. Lance let go with a hard suck that had Keith widening his eyes and breathless. He watched as the Cuban took off his jeans and opened the drawer next to Keith’s bed. Lance took out the lube and a condom and shut it closed before climbing over Keith and kissing him, long and hard. Keith knew the kiss was a form of distraction, but he was hyper aware of Lance opening the lube. He inhaled sharply at the press of Lance’s fingers against his hole.

“Relax, babe.” Lance murmured, reaching down between their bodies to stroke Keith’s cock.

Keith slumped against his bed and sighed, ignoring the small sting. Of course, he had bottomed before, but since it was always decided by rock, paper, scissors, Keith usually won.

The third finger was worse than the first two. The sting was so much he had Lance stop so he could catch his breath. Apparently, Lance wasn’t having it as he stroked Keith’s semi hard cock and sucked purple marks in his thighs. Keith keened as Lance landed a smack on the creamy thigh. Lance bit his lip as it jiggled from the force.

“Fuck, I love your thighs.” Lance moaned.

“Just get on with it, Lance.” Keith blew out a breath as Lance continued to thrust his fingers only pulling out to add more lube. After adding a third and stretching Keith’s hole properly, Lance rolled on the condom. He rubbed Keith’s thighs in comfort as he lined up.

“You ready?”

With a breath, Keith nodded. He bit his lip at the uncomfortable sensation but he knew it would be gone soon. He tried to block out the sensation as Lance started to move, but it sort of failed him. He gasped when Lance took Keith’s cock into his hands. After a few minutes, Keith started to feel good. Little moans and gasps started to escape his lips as Lance kissed his neck. Lance angled his hips just right and had Keith arching off the bed with a gasp.

Lance smirked and kept the angle for a while, watching Keith become a mess under him. Keith was moaning, whining, keening and arching off the bed. He was getting louder by the minute so Lance shoved his fingers in his mouth, moaning as Keith sucked on them vigorously.

They were both sweaty, breathing heavily as moans and skin slapping together filled their ears.

Lance pulled out and before Keith could protest, he helped Keith flip onto his hands and knees, ass in the air. They both sighed as Lance pushed in again. Tanned hands grabbed onto creamy hips before Lance started to thrust again at a much more unforgiving pace.

Keith was grabbing onto the sheets, face pressed against his pillow moaning into it.

“Fuck, Lance.”

Lance kissed his back softly, one hand touching him all over but not where he needed it the most.

“Lance,” he breathed, “please. Please touch me.” Keith choked on a sob as Lance - finally - touched him where he needed it the most. “Ah, shit. Fuck I’m - Lance.” His back arched as he came in white spurts on the bed. His limbs gave out but Lance held him up by the hips as he kept fucking Keith’s ass.

“Shit, Keith.” Lance moaned as he pulled out of Keith and jerked himself off through his orgasm, cum landing on Keith’s back.

Lance breathed heavily and he planted his hands on the bed, not wanting to land on Keith and on his own cum. He sighed and fell sideways next to Keith who was looking at him with glassy eyes.

“Shit, are you crying?” Worry seeped into Lance’s tone.

“No.” Keith sniffled, scowling. “Just - whatever.”

Lance frowned but brushed Keith’s bangs off his forehead and pressed a kiss in it. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He came back with a warm, damp towel and gently cleaned Keith who looked to be almost asleep. “Hey, come on. You can’t sleep here.”

“But I’m comfy.” Keith mumbled.

“Fine with me if you wanna sleep in your own jizz.”

Keith flared at him and slowly stood up, eyes red and sniffling. Concern ran through Lance. He cupped Keith’s cheek in his hand. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Keith, talk to me.”

“I’m fine, Lance.” He huffed and stood up, Lance’s hand no longer cooling his hot cheek. “Can we sleep? I’m tired.” He slipped on his boxers and lied down on Lance’s bed.

Lance followed suit, wrapping an arm around Keith. “Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.” Keith watched as Lance’s breaths evened out and filled the silence of the room. He cupped Lance’s chin, thumb on the others lips. “I love you, Lance.” With a mortified look, he watched as Lance opened his eyes and grinned sleepily. “L-Lance!” He squeaked.

Lance cupped his chin and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
